Dumbly's Idea
by x-shOtgun-wedding
Summary: [ HpDm BzRw ] L'autre vieux et ses xxx d'idées à la con! C'est à cause de lui qu'on se retrouve là! Mais peutêtre que ça aura du bon...! :D [ Chapitre 2 ]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Dumbly's Idea

**Auteuze : **.x. Mo0 .x.

**Couple : **HpDm; BzRw

**Genre : **Romance // Humour

**Disclaimer: **Not mine… À Jk. Rowling

**Longueur: **Plus ou moins5 chapitres

**Note : **Un petit truc idiot, comme ça, pour le fun, parce que j'en ai envie. Parce que je vais bientôt au chalet de ma Mau à moi et que je vais avoir droit à PLEINS de souper de famille D.

**Note 2eme du nom :** Ne vous inquiétez point, je n'abandonne pas Le vert de tes yeux…, du moins, pas tant que je n'ai pas mes dix reviews, niark niark.

**Dédicace :** À Mau, pour m'inviter à son chalet et que grâce à cela, je rate mon party de famille!

**Enjoy!**

**---**

**Prologue **ou** gn?!**

_École Poudlard, Grande Salle, lundi matin, 8 heures. _

Ah Poudlard, quelle école que cette école! Des élèves disciplinés, des professeurs près à tout pour enseigner leurs savoirs, un château accueillant, un directeur _tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal_; que rêver de mieux pour l'éducation de ses enfants?!

Donc, en ce lundi matin, les étudiants ensommeillés remplissaient peu à peu la Grande Salle, là où ils prenaient leurs repas, afin de remplir, justement, leur estomac. Peu à peu, le directeur Albus Dumbledore, de son nom de jeune fille (?!) sentit une joie inexplicable l'envahir.

_Une idée d'un machiavélisme surprenant venait de naître sournoisement dans les méandres insondables de son cerveau._

Griffondors et Serpentards (deux des maisons, des foyers de la grande académie) se regardaient comme à l'accoutumée en chiens de faïence; Serdaigles révisaient leurs emplois du temps ou discutaient devoirs; Pouffsouffles parlaient poésie et faisaient circuler les ragots des nouveaux couples de l'école. Bref, comme à la normale.

Depuis toujours, il en était ainsi. Les deux premières maisons étaient ennemies depuis la nuit des temps et les deux autres, personne ne s'en souciait. Griffondor et Serpentard étaient opposés en tout point : les uns étaient les 'gentils'; les autres, 'les méchants; chacune de ces maisons avaient un Prince, celui qui les représentait et inspirait la crainte et la jalousie. Et ceux-ci se détestaient. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Il y avait aussi leurs subordonnés : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger d'un côté, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson de l'autre.

Or donc, le grand directeur avait un fantasme farfelu (comme lui d'ailleurs) qu'il tenait à tout prix à réaliser. Il voulait la réconciliation des deux maisons ennemies. Oh biens sûr, ses collègues du corps enseignant se moquaient sans cesse de lui lorsque lui prenait la folie d'avoir une des ses _idées_. Les élèves, eux, le trouvaient 'carrément zarb, le vieux, il peut pas claquer une fois pour toute?!'.

Et cette fois là, cette _idée_ là, Dumbledore savait pertinemment que ce serait la bonne!

---

- Mes chers professeurs, l'heure est grave! Annonça calmement le détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin.

-Quoi encore, Albus? Demanda son adjointe, Professeur MacGonagall. S'il s'agit des crises de somnambulismes de Severus, vous savez qu'il peut se soigner lui-même et…

-Non, non, rien de tout cela, Minerva. Je parlais plutôt de la _rivalité inter-maison_.

Le silence se fit dans la salle de réunion. Quelques enseignants déglutirent, effrayé à l'idée que leur patron la ramène _encore_ avec cette 'foutue rivalité qui ne veut crever et si vous voulez mon avis, dixit Rogue, c'est à cause de Potter tout ça'.

-J'ai une idée! S'exclama tout joyeux Albus Dumbledore.

Ce n'était plus un ange qui passait, c'était la mort qui se baladait en toute liberté au-dessus de leur tête, distribuant des coups de faux dans le vide.

-Euh, commença le minuscule Professeur Flitwick, Dumbly, je ne pense pas qu'avoir une idée est la meilleure idée qui soit…

Il se tut et tous ses collègues cherchèrent dans leur cervelle, fronçant les sourcils, quelle pouvait bien être la signification de ce paradoxe des plus équivoques.

-En effet, Dumbledore, ajouta la médium Trelawney. Je vois à l'aide de mon troisième œil que cela ne va pas tourner _exactement_ comme vous le souhaitez.

-Mes chers amis, mes chers amis, calmons-nous et laissez-moi vous exposer mon idée. À la suite de quoi plus rien ne nous arrêteras!

-Vous avez des idées de grandeurs, Dumbledore, soupira Severus Rogue, le potionniste.

-Voilà ce à quoi je pense…

---

L'ambiance était trop calme à Poudlard. Même les deux Princes des maisons ennemies ne s'agressaient plus, il se tramait quelque chose qui ne laissait rien présager de bon… Aucun griffondors ni serpentards ne s'étaient retrouvé à l'infirmerie depuis environ une semaine. Ils s'ignoraient simplement et superbement.

Et un matin, la bombe explosa…

---

_École Poudlard, Grande Salle, lundi matin, 8 heures. _

Une semaine après la super idée de Dumbledore.

Une semaine après la trêve silencieuse et anxieuse imposée par les 'cas problèmes'.

Une semaine après la réunion des professeurs.

La salle était étrangement silencieuse en ce lundi matin. On ne parlait que pour se demander de nous passer le beurre ou le jus de citrouille.

Dumbledore se leva et alors le silence le plus complet se fit dans la salle, les yeux effarés rivés vers la silhouette sympathique qui tranchait sur les autres professeurs, _la silhouette de leur directeur_.

Quand Dumbledore se levait pour parler un lundi matin, c'est que, forcément, Austin, we have a problem!

-Mes chers élèves, commença-t-il.

Oh shit! Quand le vieux fou les appelaient ainsi, c'est que le 'problem' s'avérait être une catastrophe.

-La rivalité inter-maison a assez durée. Voici donc pourquoi j'ai récemment eu une super idée!

Les bouches s'ouvraient de plus en plus grands. Les dernières fois qu'il avait eu un projet, cela avait été un échec total! Pourquoi diable s'acharnait-il _encore_ sur eux avec ses idées à deux balles?!

-Voici donc ce que je vous propose :…

-NON!! TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA!! Hurla quelqu'un depuis le fon de la salle.

-M. Finnigan? Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Ah non, rien, désolé professeur, je me préparais à l'avance.

-Ah, d'accord. Or, voici ce que je vous propose, ou plutôt, vous _ordonne_, ha ha ha! Euh, bien voilà donc, je vais choisir, ou plutôt, j'ai déjà choisi une poignée de personnes à travers Griffondor et Serpentard et ils seront forcés de cohabiter ensemble pendant deux semaines dans un petit chalet à la moldue. Les professeurs et moi-même…

-Ne nous incluez pas là-dedans, Dumbledore, intima Rogue.

-…Avons conclu que cela vous forcerait à créer des liens et ainsi, cette guerre finirait!

C'était encore le silence partout à travers la grande salle. Puis quelqu'un s'écria très intelligemment (on devine donc qu'il s'agit de Ron) :

-Gn?

…

---

**À suivre…**

Alors, ça vous a plu? Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de continuer et de faire une suite? À vous de le décider (mais j'espère parce que j'ai plein d'idées et je vais justement m'inspirer de ma virée au chalet de Mau D)! En laissant des reviews, évidement! Cela en mérite-t-il?

Kiss.

.x. Mo0 .x.


	2. Pari et cachotteries

**Titre : **Dumbly's Idea

**Auteuze : **.x. Mo0 .x.

**Couple : **HpDm; BzRw

**Genre : **Romance // Humour

**Disclaimer: **Not mine… À Jk. Rowling

**Longueur: **Plus ou moins5 chapitres

**Note : **Un petit truc idiot, comme ça, pour le fun, parce que j'en ai envie. Parce que je vais bientôt au chalet de ma Mau à moi et que je vais avoir droit à PLEINS de souper de famille :D.

**Note 2eme du nom :** Ne vous inquiétez point, je n'abandonne pas Le vert de tes yeux…, du moins, pas tant que je n'ai pas mes dix reviews, niark niark.

**Dédicace :** À Mau, pour m'inviter à son chalet et que grâce à cela, je rate mon party de famille!

**Merci à **Marie **(désolée, pour le passage sur Ron, XD),** TourazMiss-LoveCrystaluneHarry SkywalkerVidacktZephyre002PrincesseduFeuDarkPlumeMiniCéline **(je ne sais pas si c'est normal… XD), **Mini-NellaPetite-abeille** et **P'tit Lion **(tu es pardonnée. ° fait le signe du Pape quand il excuse les gens° Non, mais tsé, c'est pas grave). **

**Ouais, un gros merci!! Je suis ravie de vous avoir fait rire, c'était mon but premier, et j'espère continuer sur cette voie. J'en reviens pas, j'ai eu 13 reviews pour un chapitre!! °Émue…°**

**Enjoy!**

---

**Chapitre 1 **ou **Pari et cachotteries**

_École Poudlard, Grande Salle, dimanche soir, 20 heures._

-Les enfants, les enfants! Un peu de silence, je vous prie. Je vais maintenant procéder à la cérémonie pour déterminer les élèves chanceux investigateurs de la nouvelle ère de paix toute proche.

-How to make une phrase de trois lignes pour ne rien dire by Albus Dumbledore, chuchota Harry, complètement blasé par tout ce bavardage inutile.

-Harry, voyons! Le réprimanda Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel. Je trouve cela intéressant, j'espère être choisie.

-Ben voyons, ricana le rouquin no6.

-Alors, j'ai ici avec moi un parchemin inscrit de noms. Je vais les prononcer et ceux nommés doivent sortir tout de suite après pour faire leurs valises, ils partent demain, poursuivit le directeur.

L'excentrique vieil homme précisa que seuls les septièmes années en faisait partis et que les autres n'étaient pas obligés de rester.

-Évidement, le vieux taré n'en a qu'après nous! se plaignit le prince des Griffondors. Comme si ça étonnait quelqu'un.

-Potter, ferme ta gueule, qu'on en finisse au plus vite, lui lança de l'autre bout de la salle sa Némésis, Draco Malfoy.

-Dans les dents, Potter! Rajouta le chien de garde de ce prince du sexe (Pansy).

-Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux chiens pas gentils qui jappent trop? On les fouette avec une gazette! Si tu veux, je me ramène demain matin et je te fais la fermer une fois pour toute! Répliqua-t-il, pas du tout 'mis dans les dents'.

Pansy se musela elle-même, ne trouvant rien à répliquer.

-C'est ça, ta gueule, connasse, siffla entre ses dents Ron.

-Je la sens pas du tout, cette répartition, soupira Rogue.

-Non, moi non plus, renchérit son acolyte responsable de Griffondor.

-Bon, ça suffit! Clama Dumbledore. Tous les non-septièmes années, vous vous cassez d'ici vite fait avant que je me ramène pour aller vous porter moi-même dans vos dortoirs! Les autres, vous fermez vos trappes à fumier avant que je ne le fasse moi-même! J'aimerai autant faire la 'répartition' ce soir, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les plus jeunes se carapatent en quatrième vitesse et que les plus vieux se la ferment.

-Bien. Je vais maintenant vous nommez et vous continuez de ne pas parler, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Acquiescement muet de la part de tous ceux qui étaient encore présents dans la Grande Salle.

-Pour Griffondor, les responsables seront : Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger…

-Pour ne pas changer, le Golden Trio, souffla Draco à sa table.

-Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Voilà, vous pouvez partir.

Les nominés (rien de moins) se levèrent d'un bel ensemble et partirent pour ne pas frustrer encore plus l'autre fucké.

-Mais l'est complètement barje, le vieux! Je crois que les fils se touchent, dans sa tête! Lança Ron.

-Voyons, Ronald, je crois que c'est une excellente occasion d'apprendre à connaître les gens et de…

-Tu parles! Coupa-t-il. Si je voulais connaître Zabini, je crois que je l'aurai déjà fait auparavant.

-Pourquoi parles-tu de lui en particulier? Demanda Harry, joueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries, toi? J'ai dit Zabini? Je voulais dire Malfoy, ou Parkinson!

-Ouais…

Finnigan haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard complice avec Thomas.

Ron détourna la tête et ne parla plus.

_Pendant ce temps dans la Grande Salle._

-Les participants de cette fameuse aventure venant de la maison de Serpentard seront : Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabb, Gregory Goyle et Millicent Bustrode.

-Non, mais vous voulez rire? S'emporta Malfoy.

-Pardon?

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule?

-Je ne vois pas exactement de quoi vous voulez parler et…

-Vous _M_'avez inscrit dans quelque chose où je devrai supporter Potter, le pouilleux, la Sang-de-bourbe, les deux connards et les deux connasses?! Enfin, _Potter_!!

-Oui, parfaitement. En tant que Prince des Serpentards, il s'agit de votre rôle plus que de celui de M. Crabb qui aura une incidence sur les évènements. Je vous fais parfaitement confiance pour ne pas massacrer Harry en l'espace de seulement deux heures. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

-Oh, mais c'est quoi ce foutoir, bordel?! De un, il y a _Potter_ et de deux, vous voulez que _moi_ je passe deux semaines dans un chalet _moldu_?! Les fils se touchent ou quoi? Putain, mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con! Je vais vous…

-Non, Dray, n'oublie pas, tu es un Malfoy, les Malfoy ne s'expriment pas en public avec émotion! Essaya de le retenir Blaise. Allez, viens, on s'en va.

Il prit son prince par les épaules et sortit de la Grande Salle bientôt suivit par sa suite royale.

-Je vous l'avais dit que je la sentais pas, cette répartition, soupira le professeur Rogue.

-Et moi, je vous avais appuyée, renchérit le professeur McGonagall.

-Voyons, voyons, ne soyez pas pessimistes. Ce projet sera une réussite!

-Vous voyez grand, professeur Dumbledore, très grand. Je vous dis que rien ne se passera comme vous le souhaitez, prédit le professeur Trelawney.

-Vous délirez, ma pauvre. J'ai installé des caméras partout dans le chalet pour être en surveillance constante avec ces élèves.

-Bon, voilà autre chose…

---

_École Poudlard, devant la grille, lundi matin, 5 heures._

-Pour plus de précaution, les Griffondors, vous partez d'abord, les Serpentards partiront dans une heure.

-Vous avez l'intention de dire à Potter que Malfoy est du voyage? Demanda Rogue à son supérieur.

-Non, voyons! C'est pour la surprise! N'est-ce pas excitant, toute cette histoire?

-On n'a pas la même définition de ce mot, chuchota Rogue (**nda :** je veux pas en savoir plus! Sans commentaires…).

-Bon, alors les Griffondors, vous êtes prêts pour tout ceci?!

Silence rappelant celui des camps de vacances quand les moniteurs disent la même chose et que personne ne répond.

-Bon… Allez embarquez et on se revoit quand la guerre sera finie, dans deux semaines. Au revoir!

Les professeurs firent tous un petit signe de la main, absolument blasés par la folie du directeur. Puis, ce fut les paris.

---

_École Poudlard, devant la grille, lundi matin, 6 heures._

-En plus d'être forcé de passer autant de temps dans un espace reclus avec Potter et ses chiens galleux, il nous force à nous lever aux petites lueurs de l'aurore! Connard, je vais le buter, moi!

-Dray… Ce que t'es con. Ferme ta gueule, un peu.

-En plus, comment je vais tenir moi, deux semaines sans sexe?! C'est vital, c'est un besoin, comme de manger ou de pisser! Ou encore de se branler ou encore…

-Ta gueule, merde! Soupira Blaise. Tu me saoules, là.

-Merci de ta compassion…

-Moi, je peux t'en donner du sexe, Dray! Proposa Pansy.

-Non, mais t'es folle! J'vais pas coucher avec toi! J'préfèrerai Potter!

-Ah oui? Demanda Théo, un sourcil levé.

-C'est un pari? Rajouta Blaise.

-Ben non, c'était juste un exemple, comme ça.

-Allez, on fait un de ses bons vieux paris slytherinniens! Let's go, Dray! Même toi, tu ne peux nier que cette époque te manque. Et puis, c'est marrant. Ça devrait être intéressant de voir si tu vas réussir à te faire Potter en deux semaines alors que vous êtes ennemis.

-D'accord. C'est un pari.

Les deux amis (peut-on vraiment les appeler ainsi?) se claquèrent dans la main et se sourirent.

-Mais je rajoute quelque chose, dit Draco, avec son sourire draconien de dragonnier (ouais! Eragon powaah! Ark.. --). Toi, tu dois te faire Weasley.

-Mais c'est parfait, mon bon ami.

-Ça promet, dit Théo à Pansy pendant que les trois autres idiots faisaient rouler bien vite dans sa petite roue l'hamster de leur cerveau pour qu'il arrive à décoder cette conversation.

-Bon, les enfants! clama Dumbledore. Approchez-vous, je vous prie. Bon, alors les Griffondors sont partis il y a une heure et devrait bientôt arriver au chalet. Vous, vous partez maintenant et vous arriverez dans une heure et quelques.

-Attendez un peu! Pourquoi ne partons nous pas en même temps? S'enquit Draco.

-Euh… Eh bien, c'est que…

-Vous voulez dire que Potter n'est pas au courant que je suis du voyage et que vous voulez lui faire une sympathique surprise?!

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Ok, c'est bien, on monte, les enfants, coupa le Prince parfait du monde.

-Au revoir, les enfants! Amusez-vous bien, leur dit Dumbledore.

-Pas de risques…

-Severus!

-J'ai rien dit…

-Décidément, Dumbly, vous touchez relativement le fond avec cette blague grosse comme une maison.

-Allons, bon! Vous verrez que j'ai raison.

-Oui, c'est ce que nous verrons.

---

_Chalet moldu, devant ledit chalet, lundi matin, 6 heures et demi._

-_Vous êtes arrivé, les enfants. Descendez et installez-vous. Les autres arriveront bientôt, _fit une voix s'élevant de nulle part à l'intérieur de leur moyen de transport.

-Ç'a l'air pas mal, apprécia Hermione.

-Ben ouais, dans le genre 'construit par un bûcheron canadiens de cinquante ans', commenta Ron.

-Tes commentaires, Ron, ils ne sont pas nécessaires (vous avez vu, j'ai fait de l'emphase :D. Même l'été, je me crois à l'école…).

-Bon, allez, bande de couillons, on va s'installer? Demanda Seamus avec son enthousiasme et sa face de gland habituels (ha ha, Mau).

-Ouais, ouais, déchargez les bagages, je vais explorer, dit Harry.

-Non, non, monsieur, vous restez ici. Tout le monde décharge ses propres bagages et les apporte lui-même dans la chambre qu'il souhaite.

-Miss Despote (hein, Mau?!) is back! Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop!

-Ron ! Tu fermes ta gueule et tu aides, okay ?

-Qu'est-ce que je disais !

-C'que t'es con.

-Lav', combien de temps doit-on rester la dedans ?! s'enquit Parvati à son amie.

-Je ne sais pas… Deux semaines, il me semble.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Mais comment va-t-on faire pour _les_ supporter et pour rester _ici_ durant quatorze jours ?!

-Oh, Pav' !!

Les deux amies se tombèrent dans les bras et Seamus suit avidement la scène du regard.

-Ouais ! À poil dans la boue !!

-Ta gueule, idiot congénital !

Lavande revint sur ses pas et tapa l'autre idiot sur la tempe.

-Connasse !

-Seam', calme-toi, fais pas attention à elle.

-Pffffff… Juste entre nous, on s'entend pas ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand y'aura les autres cons ?! se désespéra Ron.

-Bon, allez, on rentre les trucs, oui ou merde ?! s'impatienta Harry.

Toute la _joyeuse_ troupe de lions pénétrèrent la demeure cossue qu'ils allaient devoir partager pendant deux semaines avec des gens qu'ils détestaient cordialement.

---

-KYAAAAAAAAAHH !! hurla une voix féminine depuis les chiottes.

-Quoi ? demanda Ron. Y'a une merde qui flotte encore dans la toilette ?

-C'que t'es con, Ron ! ricanna Dean.

-Y'a pas de PQ!!

-T'en fait pas Pav', j'en ai apporté!!

-Quoi? C'est juste pour tout ça, ce bazar?!

Harry venait juste d'arriver sur les lieux du crime, alerté par tout ce tremblement.

-Pffff… comment va-t-on tenir avant de se tirer une balle?!

-Ron, tes idées suicidaires, tu te les gardes, lança Hermione.

---

-C'est des chambres avec deux lits. D'accord. Il la veut vraiment sa putain de réconciliation, le vieux.

-Moi et Dean, on se met ensemble, cria Seamus depuis la chambre qu'il partageait avec son ami.

-Pav' et moi, c'est pareil, dit Lavande avant de s'en aller vers la leur.

-Je me mets seule, mettez vous ensemble, les garçons, dit Hermione aux deux derniers.

-Bah, j'ai pas trop envie, je me mets seul aussi, t'es d'accord, Ron?

-Bien sûr, Harry. À moi la branlette sans dérangement!

-C'QUE T'ES CON, RON!! Hurla encore Dean (ou Seamus) depuis son lit.

---

_Chalet moldu, devant ledit chalet, lundi matin, 7 heures et demie._

-Ah, alors, c'est _là_, déduit Draco.

-Eurk, ça me rebute! Lança Pansy avec un air rebuté.

-Bon, Vincent, Gregory, prenez les bagages et apportez-les dans le hall.

-Bien, Dray.

-C'que t'es fort pour donnez des ordres, Dray, se réjouit Blaise. On va les mater, ces putains de lions.

-Exactement, mon cher.

Le Prince blond prit sa démarche d'aristo chiant et snob (en même temps, c'est un aristo chiant et snob, alors.) et se dirigea vers la demeure cossue qu'ils allaient devoir partager pendant deux semaines avec des gens qu'ils détestaient cordialement.

---

-IT'S RAINING MEN ! ALLELUYA, IT'S RAINING MEN !! fut ce qui arrêta Draco dans sa quête de conquête du chalet.

-Euh, c'est quoi _ça _?

-TA GUEULE, SEAMUS ! fut ce qui lui répondit.

-Ah, d'accord. Je les sens pas, ces deux semaines, mais alors pas du tout, quoi.

-FERGALICIOUS DEFINITION MAKE THE BOYS GO LOCO !!

-Seam', tu fermes ta gueule ou c'est moi qui me ramène et qui te fait la fermer !

-I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD!!

-Finnigan, tu fermes ta gueule comme te l'a ordonné j'sais plus qui, cria Malfoy.

-T'es qui toi pour ordonner des trucs à mon pote ?! demanda Dean, en pétard. Puis il se raidit en voyant celui qui lui faisait face.

-JE SUIS SANS FAMILLE ET JE M'APPELLE REMI !!

-Hey ! dit Crabb (ou Goyle).

-Quoi ?!

L'interpellé sortit en trombe de la… maison (?!) et se figea quand il vit les nouveaux arrivants.

-J'aurai du m'en douter…

-Bon, Seamus, t'as enfin fermé ta gueule, ça fait du bien ! soupira Lavande, suivit de Parvati.

Les deux adolescentes semblèrent stupéfiées lorsqu'elles virent qui étaient les choisis du côté des serpents.

-Et ben merde…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione. Pourquoi plus personne ne parle ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous dehors ? Oh shit…

Elle avait vu…

-Mione, t'as pas vu mon… Putain ! C'est vous ? Ou plutôt, c'est _toi_, Malfoy ?

-Comme tu vois, Weasel. Je vais finir par commencer à croire qu'en plus d'être pauvre et de traîner avec Potter, tu deviens bigleux !

-Ta gueule !

-Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne devait pas jouer aux… Malfoy ?!

-Ben ouais, Potter.

-Oh putain…

---

**Petit sondage, juste comme ça.**

**Qui sont celles qui ont vu le nouveau film d'Hp ?**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Perso, je l'ai trouvé super bon (un des meilleurs, je dirai) et en plus, on voit vraiment beaucoup Lucius dedans. :) C'est juste dommage que Draco ne soit pas plus présent…**

**Dites-moi vos impressions !**

---

**À suivre…**

Alors?! A brand new chapter!

Ouais, j'en suis très fière de celui-là, en plus ! Il fait 9 pages word :D.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Reviews ou pas ?

Je tiens à dire que je pars dans 3 jours pour la côte nord et je reviens seulement le 31 juillet, donc je n'update plus rien avant ça (déjà parce que je serai pas là et qu'en plus, j'ai rien écrit d'autre).

Et demain, pour le lancement du 7e livre de Potter, je me cosplay en Draco (et Mau en Pansy) ! ça va assez être sexuellement bomba ! XD.

Kiss.

Maud ' Ahh. La cosplayeuse _(mon œil)_


	3. Risk

**Titre : **Dumbly's Idea

**Auteuze : **.x. Mo0 .x.

**Couple : **HpDm; BzRw

**Genre : **Romance // Humour

**Disclaimer: **Not mine… À Jk. Rowling

**Longueur: **Plus ou moins5 chapitres

**Note : **Un petit truc idiot, comme ça, pour le fun, parce que j'en ai envie. Parce que je vais bientôt au chalet de ma Mau à moi et que je vais avoir droit à PLEINS de souper de famille :D.

**Note 2eme du nom :** Ne vous inquiétez point, je n'abandonne pas Le vert de tes yeux…, du moins, pas tant que je n'ai pas mes dix reviews, niark niark.

**Dédicace :** À Mau, pour m'inviter à son chalet et que grâce à cela, je rate mon party de famille!

**Merci à **Calia0411Lynshan **(merci pour tout ces renseignements au sujet des scènes coupées et tout ça, j'ai bien hâte à la sortie du dvd.), **Wizmiss **(j'aime tes fics, en passant, XD.), **Wizmiss **(again ?! XD), **P'tit Lion **(YES MEN! Vive le Québec et les Québécois! Moi aussi, je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez sur et c'est bien dommage parce qu'on pourrait former une grande armée de buveurs de Labatt Bleue et de fana de fleurs de Lys, XD.), **Moji **(ben, on pense pareil! Moi aussi j'suis contente d'avoir FULL vu Lulu et je suis triste de ne pas ASSEZ avoir vu Drakiche. Et le truc de la mort de Siri aussi, j'approuve!), **Harry SKYWALKERSati-san Sora **et **Touraz**. Merci à celles qui ont répondues à mon petit sondage (y'en a un autre qui vous attend à la fin de ce chapitre ;)). Wouah, je suis trop contente, j'ai genre 23 reviews en 2 chapitres! Je vous aime!!**

**Note relativement importante :** Les passages en gras seront soit des traductions de l'anglais au français, soit des passages qui me sont arrivés dans mon périple à la Côte Nord (car oui, je suis revenue XD. Depuis déjà deux semaines… n.n').

**Enjoy!**

---

**Chapitre 2 **ou **Risk **(non, ce n'est pas une faute d'orthographe, XD)

_Chalet moldu, cuisine-salle à manger-salon, mardi matin, 8 heures._

-DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE!! IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! **(C'est un tout nouveau jour! C'est le temps de se lever) **Hurlèrent de concert Hermione et Blaise qui s'étaient découvert la même passion pour le lève-tôtisme, l'organisation et le commandement.

-Waah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi on est réveillé si tôt ?

-Ouais, c'est vrai ! J'pensais pouvoir dormir, moi, dans ce chalet de merde !

-Ben vous voyez, il y déjà des signes évidents de réconciliation inter maison ! Déjà, moi et Blaise, on s'entend plutôt bien !

Tout en mettant son bras autour de l'épaule d'Hermione, le noir italien dit :

-Et vous venez vous-même de vous découvrir un point commun !

-Ah ouais ? Et lequel, j'vous prie ? demanda Ron.

-Le sommeil ! soulignèrent en même temps les nouveaux investigateurs de la sacro sainte fin de guerre.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! J'retourne pioncer, dit Seamus en baillant.

-Eh oh, jeune homme ! L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Et justement, notre avenir à nous quatorze est de faire les tâches que Blaise et moi avons décidé de vous confier. Bon, asseyez-vous, on va distribuer une liste de corvées, chacun devant travailler de pair avec quelqu'un de l'autre maison. Et dans une demi-heure, tout le monde doit s'être attelé à cela.

-Ben dis donc, elle est despote de tôt le matin, la lionne, lâcha Draco. Je ne t'ai pas appris avec toutes ces années de haine commune que les Malfoy ne reçoivent PAS d'ordres, mais qu'ils les distribuent ?

-Ben, désolée, Malfoy, mais ici, c'est pas Voldy par l'entremise d'un p'tit connard arrogant qui décide. Clair ?

-Pfff.

-T'es cassé, Malfoy ! ricana Seamus en le pointant du doigt.

-Ta gueule, p'tite merde. T'es rien comparé à moi.

-Oh, ça suffit ! Qu'on en finisse ! s'impatienta Lavande.

-Bon, voilà vos horaires.

-Euh, Mione, dessus y'a pas d'inscrit le nom de la personne avec qui on doit faire équipe ?

-Non, c'est justement tout le fun de cela ! lança Blaise avec un sourire Colgate™.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses tâches et découvrit qu'il allait devoir ramasser du bois pour faire un feu ce soir-là et qu'il devrait nettoyer de fond en comble le chalet. Se demandant avec qui il serait, il regarda de biais la feuille de Ron. Celui-ci devait faire la cuisine (sans savoir pourquoi il y pensait, Harry se dit que cela lui convenait parfaitement) et dresser un inventaire des provisions.

---

Draco regarda d'un air dédaigneux Blaise puis son parchemin. Mais il n'y accorda pas grande importance et préféra se caller sur son siège et fermer les yeux.

---

_Chalet moldu, chambre d'Harry (et accessoirement Malfoy), mardi matin, 8 heures et demi._

Harry mit une vieille chemise verte et une vieille paire de jeans puis sortit du chalet avant de se diriger vers le boisé derrière 'l'habitation' moldue.

Puis, le rythme de la musique prit possession de son corps et sans s'en rendre compte, il chanta haut et fort quelque chose de son cru :

**-YABADABADOU, LICHE MON TROU ! YABADABADOCHE, LICHE MA POCHE ! YABADABADOUILLE, LICHE MES COUILLES ! YABADABADICHE, LICHE MA QUICHE ! YABADABADIS, LICHE MON PEN…**** (1)**

-Si tu y tiens tant que ça, je peux bien le faire pour toi, le coupa dans sa chanson ( ?!) Draco, appuyé virilement contre un arbre.

-Ma… Malfoy ! bégaya Harry.

-En personne.

Le blond lui fit un sourire carnassier, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'ils passeraient la journée ensemble et que sa proposition était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Harry rougit sérieusement et baissa la tête tout en continuant sa besogne (ramasser des arbres, quoi !). Il se concentrait pour essayer d'oublier la présence de Malfoy, tout, même trop près de lui.

-Tu sais que t'as un beau cul, quand t'es penché ?

-Tu… Tu veux _quoi_ exactement, Malfoy ?

-Oh, rien de bien compliqué.

-C'est-à-dire… ?

-Te baiser.

-Que… Quoi ?!

-Tu veux que je répètes, peut-être ? Seigneur, ça prend bien un p'tit puceau dans ton genre pour rougir au simple verbe 'baiser'.

-Moi ? Puceau… ?

-Bien entendu, Potter. On dirait que ce mot est inscrit dans ton front. Et aussi sur ton cul. _'Prenez-moi, je suis puceau !'_

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, espèce de nymphomane !

-Je ne suis pas nymphomane. C'est juste que je trouve que le sexe est la meilleure chose au monde. Le seul point qui mérite vraiment d'être mentionné quand on dit que nous ne sommes pas identiques aux animaux, que nous aimons forniquer pour le plaisir, quoi.

-Ben voyons !

-Je t'assure.

-Bon, maintenant, ça te trouerait le cul de m'aider ? C'est pas que ça me tente vraiment, mais autant faire avec ce qu'on a.

-C'est pas moi qui aura le cul troué.

-J'aime pas les insinuations que tu fais au sujet de mon cul.

-Oui, mais moi, j'aime ton cul.

-Arrête de jouer sur les mots ! Ah putain, Hermione, à quoi t'as pensé ?!

-Et toi, à quoi t'as pensé à chanter des trucs qui incitent à la luxure et à la fellation ?

-J'pensais pas que je t'aurais _toi_ comme partenaire. Et je pensais que j'étais seul. Me dis pas que tu chantes pas quand t'es sous la douche ou tout seul ?

-Moi, sous la douche, je fais autre chose.

-Argh ! J'aurai jamais le dernier mot, c'est ça ?!

-T'as tout compris.

---

_Chalet moldu, dans la cuisine, __mardi matin, 8 heures quarante-cinq._

-Salut Ronny ! dit Blaise.

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles 'Ronny', Zab' ?

-Depuis que je suis ton _partner_ pour la journée. Hermione l'a décidé pour nous. Elle a aussi décidé pour ton ami le Survivor et Dray. J'étais contre, tu devines bien. Je veux pas qu'il gagne son pari, le bougre.

-Pari ? Harry et Malfoy ? Ok, on va dire que je fais comme si j'entendais pas et comme si je voulais pas savoir.

-Si tu veux. Bon, alors, nous devons faire quoi ?

-Dresser un inventaire et préparer la bouffe pour la journée. Voilà ce que je propose : nous commençons l'inventaire, puis vers 11 heures, tu vas quérir les préférences des gens en matière de sandwiches pour ce midi. Ensuite, nous faisons les sandwiches et je vais les porter pendant que tu manges et continues l'inventaire. Et cet après-midi, nous terminerons l'inventaire, et avec ce qu'il y a, nous ferons la bouffe pour ce soir.

-Ben dis donc, t'as tout prévu !

-Quand il s'agit de la nourriture, je lésine pas sur l'organisation.

-Je rêve d'un homme qui ferait bien la cuisine, plus tard, dit Blaise en le fixant le plus sérieusement du monde.

Weasley rougit et demanda :

-Bon, t'es d'ac' pour le plan ?

-On fait ce que tu veux.

-Oui, bon, commençons.

---

-Alors, les mecs, ça avance ? demanda Hermione à la TeamRocket (Harry & Draco).

-Ouais, euh Mione, j'peux te parler ? LOIN de ce maniaque sexuel…

-Ok. Quoi ?

-C'est un maniaque sexuel !! Pourquoi tu m'as foutu avec lui ? Il arrête pas de vouloir me violer !

-T'as-t-il enlevé les pantalons ?

-N… non, mais…

-Bon, alors il a pas voulu te violer. Je repasserai tout à l'heure. À plus !

-Ouais, c'est ça. Fausse sœur.

-T'es frustré, Potter ?

-Ouais !

-Je peux t'aider à te débarrasser de toute ta frustration. Ça doit être dur d'être puceau…

-Et voilà ! Je la sentais venir à des kilomètres à la ronde !! Tu peux pas être sérieux ne serait-ce que deux secondes ?!

-Oui.

Draco se leva et se plaça derrière Harry, entourant sa taille de ses bras et laissa sa tête blonde se poser contre l'épaule de Potter.

-T'es sexy quand t'es en colère. Et c'est pas des paroles en l'air, mes propositions. Si jamais tu veux qu'on s'envoie en l'air, tu viens me voir et c'est réglé.

-Malfoy… Tu comprends pas…

-Qu'est-ce que je comprends pas ?

-Je veux pas d'un mec qui me baise et qui se pousse juste après.

« Shit ! putain de Griffondors à la con avec leur foutue morale et leurs foutus désirs ! T'en foutrai moi des sentiments ! Fait chier ! Ça complique trop mon pari ! Mais je dois le gagner. Je vais pas perdre la face devant ce connard de Zabini, pensa Draco. »

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est ce que je veux faire ? On verra quoi. Si t'es un bon coup, je te garderais peut-être. T'as jamais cherché à me connaître. En attendant, j'm'envois tout ce qui bouge, mais ce que je veux c'est peut-être un truc avec des sentiments. Et j'attends de trouver _cette_ personne.

-Wouah, Malfoy, j't'avais jamais vu sous cet angle.

-Tu vois. Moi je propose qu'on apprenne à se connaître et après… On verra.

« Argh ! Je parle en poufsouffle ! Quelle horreur, je vais gerber ! »

« Tout à coup, j'ai envie de lui laisser sa chance… Eh ben dis donc… »

-Ok, Malfoy, ça marche.

-Tu veux ?

-Ouais. Et profitons de c'te journée pour commencer.

---

-Et vous les mecs, ça va ? demanda la lionne en chef à Batman et Robin (Blaise et Ron).

-_Perfecto _! lança Blaise et inscrivant un pot de sauce à spaghetti sur la liste de ce qui est mangeable.

-Ça va, dit Ron. T'as raison, Mione, 'l'est sympa, le mec.

-C'est réciproque, Ronny.

-Arf ! C'est le seul point désagréable. _Les surnoms…_

-Tu verrais ceux que je donne à Dray, il en ferait une syncope, des fois !

-Je voudrais bien voir ça !

-Tu viendras faire un tour dans notre salle commune, une fois.

Ron rougit un peu et ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur sa tâche.

-Bon, je repasse tout à l'heure. À plus !

« Bon, pensa Blaise, je vais essayer de continuer sur cette voie, celle des sous-entendus discret. Je vais pas m'y prendre comme ce connard de Malfoy ! À l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà zigner **(comme les chiens, quand ils se soulagent sur ta jambe. Ou comme Pookio Van Dort, n'est-ce pas, Mau ?! XD)** la jambe de Potter. »

---

_Chalet moldu__, salle à manger, mardi soir, 9 heures._

-Bon les amis ! dit Hermione en se levant. Cette journée à été prolifique à souhait, car un peu partout, j'ai pu observer des signes de réconciliation inter maison et même des signes de peut-être nouvelle amitié.

-Woh ! cria Seamus. Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, non plus ! (**nda :** désolée, j'adore cette expression !!)

-Tais-toi, Finnigan et laisse-la parler, soupira Crabb.

-Hey ! Tu parles pas à mon pote comme ça, grosse brute ! répliqua Dean.

-Bon, tout pour ne pas me donner raison, murmura Hermione.

-Ils sont irrécupérables…, approuva Blaise.

-HEY !! VOS GUEULES ! hurla Ron.

-Toujours aussi charognard dans ton langage, siffla Pansy.

-Ferme ta…

-RON A RAISON, VOS GUEULES ! lança Potter, une veine palpitant dans son cou.

-Merci, Harry. Bon, voilà ce que je propose pour signer la fin de cette première journée : **une partie de Risk ! (2)**

Elle exiba le jeu moldu, toute fière pendant que les sorciers pur laine haussaient un sourcil et que les autres retenaient leur souffle.

-T'es _vraiment_ sûre que c'est la _meilleure_ idée pour l'entente entre les maisons ? demanda Harry, peu convaincu. La dernière fois que j'ai joué à ça, c'était avec les Dursley et c'était pas joyeux. Pour que je ne devienne pas le maître du monde, Dudley m'a tordu les deux bras. Mon oncle a renversé la planche de jeu parce qu'il a perdu et ma tante l'a cassé en deux avant de balancer mon cousin en bas des escaliers. Puis mon oncle a fait une brûlure avec un bout de cigare sur la tête de mon cousin.

Tous les autres se taisaient et le regardaient fixement.

-Enfin, c'est arrivé qu'une fois, se rattrapa Harry, conscient d'avoir gâché l'ambiance.

-On joue ! ordonna Draco. Une bonne fois pour toute, je vais vous prouver que je suis le maître du monde ! C'est bien ça le but ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh oui, mais nous allons jouer à **Risk Mission (3)** afin de, justement, éviter les conflits du genre qui sont arrivé à Harry.

---

Après avoir expliqué les règles, Hermione distribua les cartes et chacun regarda les siennes.

Puis Harry lança :

-**Mon colonel y'est trop dur !! (4)**

Tout le monde le regarda, interprétant d'une autre façon ce qu'il avait _vraiment_ voulu dire.

-Et t'es sûr que y'a _que _ton colonel qui est dur ? demanda Draco en lui prodiguant un massage d'entre-jambe sous la table.

Harry se leva, rouge et partit dans sa chambre précipitamment.

-Je pense…, commença Hermione, qu'on est mieux de jouer à ça un _autre _jour.

-J'approuve, dit Blaise.

---

_École Poudlard, bureau du directeur, mercredi matin/nuit, 2 heures et quart._

Dumbledore applaudit devant l'air dérouté des autres professeurs.

-Aha ha ah ! Excellent ! Quel divertissement !!

-Albus, vous devriez vous couchez. Vous avez passé la journée devant ces écrans…, proposa la responsable des Griffondors.

-Avant cela, je vais vous faire un bilan des événements de la journée ! Alors, Blaise et Hermione ont pris les choses en main, Draco a pris des risques (sans mauvais jeu de mot) et Harry a été l'objet d'harcèlement sexuel. Blaise a tenté une approche subtile pour ne pas effrayer Ron. Puis, les quatorze ont amorcé une partie de Risk et après un commentaire à double-sens de la part du Golden Boy, le prince des Slyths lui a fait du gringue peu subtil. Finalement, Blaise et Hermione ont ordonné la mise au lit de tout le monde et le reportement de la partie de Risk. Demain, Harry succombera-t-il à Draco ? Blaise verra-t-il les choses bouger un peu ? Que réserve Hermione à ses esclaves ? C,est ce que nous verrons dans le prochain chapitre de Dumbly's Idea !!

---

**À suivre…**

---

**(1) : Copyright Mau, Ludo & Arnaud, chaque année pour le voyage à la Côte Nord. XD J'sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai trop rit en les entendant.**

**(2) : Nous avons amorcé une partie de Risk. Tout le monde sait ce que c'est ? Si non, ben c'est un jeu dont le but est de conquérir le monde. XD.**

**(3) : Justement pour éviter que toute la famille se déchire et ce, pendant plusieurs jours, nous avons opté pour Risk Mission.**

**(4) : Dixit Mau. Le 'colonel' du commentaire ne fait PAS référence à un pénis, mais à la carte de la mission 'Colonel' qu'elle à eu. Le but de Risk Mission est de faire des missions classées en 4 catégories. Colonel, Général, des trucs du genre.**

---

Wala ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Comment vous l'avez trouvé ?? Je veux vos avis afin de continuer cette fic.

Et je sais que tout le monde s'en fout, mais j'aimerai que vous alliez sur pete-x-bedn . skyrock . com et que vous me mettiez des comm's. S'il vous plaît !! °Chibi eyes°

---

Bon, c'est le temps du nouveau sondage ! Le thème, ce chapitre est : Le 7e Hp. Qui le lit en anglais ? Moi, je l'ai fini avant-hier, avec un beau sprint de 400 pages en deux jours. Que ceux/celles qui le lise ne donnent pas de spoilers, sinon ça chie, tsé. Tout ce que je vais dire c'est que Harry est toujours un boss des bécosses, Hermione pleure encore et Ron est encore et toujours un con. (Désolée pour ceux/celles qui l'aiment, mais bon, c'est la vérité XD)

---

A plus !!


End file.
